Bittersweet Reunion
by KibaSin
Summary: The strange behavior of his friend worried him. However, the bittersweet reunion between his friend and his cursed mate was not what he expected to find when he followed him. Hiei x Kagome; Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha; Three-shot
1. Part I: Strange Events

_**Bittersweet Reunion**_

_**By:**__ KibaSin/Kiba_

_**Summary:**__ The strange behavior of his friend worried him. However, the bittersweet reunion between his friend and his cursed mate was not what he expected to find when he followed him. Hiei x Kagome; Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha three-shot_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to __Takahashi Rumiko and __Yoshihiro Togashi._

_**Genre:**__ Drama/Romance/General_

_**Rating:**__ M_

* * *

**Warning:** This chapter contains strong hints toward a lemon. There is not anything all that graphic toward the event, but I do warn you that there are large hints toward such a thing happening. If you do not like the idea of such a thing hinted, or are not permitted to read such a thing, please hit the back button now.

* * *

_**Part I:**__ Strange Events_

They trekked forward, searching for the low-class demon that had managed to slip through the barrier into the Ningenkai. Their pace had remained the same for quite some time, not even the quickest of them deciding to go forward for some reason, in order to take care of the problem in a faster fashion. Their assignment was simple: find the demon and kill it. However, when dealing with low-class demons that liked to lurk in the shadows, that was easier said than done. Especially when a certain member of their group refused to acknowledge them.

"Damn it, Urameshi, this would be _so_ much easier if shorty would just use his damn Jagan," complained Kuwabara.

Kurama hid his slight smile when Yusuke responded that there was nothing they could do besides beat the crap out of Hiei in order to make him comply, but doubted they would be able to do it. Still, he had half expected _Hiei_ to respond to Kuwabara's words, at least with some line of "this would be _so_ much easier if he shut his loud mouth" but nothing came from the hybrid.

Ignoring the two males walking ahead of him, he turned his head and gazed at the small apparition, wondering why he seemed to be so distant all of a sudden. In fact, he seemed to be glancing at the sky, then at the ground, before once again glancing at the sky after a few minutes as if waiting for something to happen. In Kurama's opinion, it would explain why he had not taken to traveling in the trees, since the positioning of the sun—what he suspected Hiei was glancing toward—was easier seen from the ground, instead of constantly glancing through the branches and leaves of a tree.

Wondering at this strange development, and for a moment thinking that perhaps his friend was in some type of trouble, Kurama turned his attention away from Hiei's form. He glanced back at the two arguing in front of him, and tilted his head slightly to the side, since Hiei normally would have snapped by now to tell them that their bickering would not help them find the demon. In fact, he would not put it past him to tell them that though the demon might of a lower-class, it would most likely run once it heard their annoying voices coming for it. It was quite strange, after all this time of being a team together, that Hiei would suddenly lapse back into this silence and completely disregard their presence.

He almost wished that Youko had not taken his _nap_, his body becoming slightly weaker as they began to merge together. He was sure that the ancient spirit becoming apart of him would be able to help him sort out this new mystery. However, knowing that he could fair quite well even without the constantly nagging voice of his counterpart, Kurama decided not to disturb Youko from his sleep. He was slightly worried, but not enough at the moment to take such drastic measures in order to make sure his friend would remain safe.

Not to mention there was still the fact that Hiei _might_ not be in any trouble at all, but merely waiting for something. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been arguing for a full five minutes straight about having to walk through the mud beneath their shoes, since Kuwabara obviously did not like it after traveling for so long and Yusuke told him to suck it up. Hiei still remained quiet as a mouse; merely following them silently, as his eyes continuously searched the sky as if trying to locate something precious and dear to him. He had expected him to speak up by now, even if only to degrade them for being fools, but the apparition simply ignored everything about him.

Deciding, after another minute or two of hearing nothing from the hybrid, that the best way to know at the moment was to ask, Kurama nudged lightly at the link they shared. However, the apparition made no move to open it, turning his head once more in order to take a glance at the sky, and then sighing softly beneath his breath. Kurama narrowed his eyes, nudging again at the link, but felt Hiei do nothing to respond to him, simply ignoring him completely. Obviously he was distracted, whether because he was worried for his life—or that of another—or because he was waiting for something to happen did not matter.

"Hi…"

"Yo!" Yusuke shouted back, "Short-stuff! What's yer problem, you haven't said anything since this mission started? In fact, I don't think you've said anything since we met in the toddler's office."

Hiei turned his head slowly from glancing once more at the sun, and scowled at them as they stared. "Mind your own business, detective," he hissed. He ignored them after that, turning his head once more so that he was staring at the ground. Today was not a day that he wished to speak with these fools, and he was determined to keep himself from doing so.

"Hiei, Yusuke has made a good point," Kurama coughed, catching the hybrid's attention. "I have noticed that you continue to glance between the ground and the sun. Is there something you are waiting for? Or someone? I am sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara would not mind if you were to go to whomever is obviously distracting you from the mission assigned to us."

Hiei's scowl deepened, and he growled, "I told you: mind your _own_ fucking business."

Kurama blinked, "I believe that you told Yusuke that, not I, Hiei."

The apparition snorted, and moved past them in a short burst of speed. "Hurry up you fools," he snapped, "unless you wish to be left behind." He felt so close, yet so far away, and something inside of him was beginning to tear at his conscience. He knew it was soon, he did, but a fierce protectiveness pierced through him when he realized just how close the fox, detective, and oaf were to finding out more of the past he had decided to _never_ tell them.

"Geeze, what's gotten into him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Tch, who cares," Yusuke replied, beginning to walk once more.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, glancing back up at the sky once more. The sun was beginning to make its descend, and it would not be more than ten to twenty minutes before it began to sink beneath the horizon. He wondered for a moment if that was what Hiei was waiting for, but decided not to ask again. The apparition already seemed to be on his final fuse, and he was not one to light the end when he did not wish to. He would wait, and watch, and if he was correct, Hiei would go to whoever, or whatever, it was that he was waiting for.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to complain about the fast pace that Hiei pushed them to within seconds as they set off again. The apparition ignored them once more, walking at a pace that allowed him to slowly gain a further distance from them with each minute. As they trekked forward, Kurama watched with a keen eye, noticing that Hiei's movements were smaller, less noticeable, but still there as time moved forward. Whatever the hybrid was waiting for was obviously soon, and he was becoming impatient from having to wait this long already—that was, if what he knew of the apparition was completely accurate.

A growl echoed back to them, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to pause in the argument they had dived into, while Kurama allowed his eyes to narrow a bit more. Hiei, they noticed, had lowered his head, and was walking a bit more stiffly, his shoulders tensed and his steps forceful. Yusuke looked ready to shout out to him, but Kurama placed a hand onto his shoulder and shook his head when the detective glanced back at him.

"Why not?" Yusuke scowled a bit. "He looks ready to explode and I want to know why."

"I believe that Hiei is waiting for something to happen, Yusuke," Kurama explained. "I have known Hiei for quite some time, and I believe it is best to let it happen, instead of making him more agitated."

Kuwabara frowned.

Kurama cast another glance toward the sky, noticing that Hiei had done the same just a moment ago. In mere moments the sun would lower beyond the horizon, and he knew that in that moment something would happen. Whether Hiei left, or something happened. "Watch and wait," he said softly.

A few moments later, Hiei stopped, his head turning completely toward the sky. His eyes narrowed, before he moved to glance back at the fools following him. "I'm leaving," he growled.

"What?" Yusuke asked. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"This mission is a waste of my time," Hiei snorted. "A mere C-class demon can easily be dealt with by you three, I am not needed for this. Unless you fools can't handle a pitiful demon on your own." His question came out as a statement, a piece of him wanting to goad the detective into giving him the answer he wanted. He did not care if he was given permission to leave, no one controlled him, but he found pleasure in making the detective snap.

"Like hell we can't handle a C-class demon by ourselves!" Yusuke shouted.

"Then you won't needing any good help," Hiei stated. Then, before they were able to reply, he disappeared in a flash of black, his speed easily distancing himself from the rest of the spirit detectives. If he had his way, none of them would be able to trace the place he went to, nor would they be able to figure out the reason he waited so long for this day.

Kuwabara blinked, before asking, "Can he do that?"

"Ah, who cares," Yusuke muttered. "Besides, according to Koenma it's a whimpy C-class demon anyway. I mean, come on Kuwabara, you're not scared of going up against a C-class demon after all this time, are you? Do you need us to hold your hand?" He stuck out his hand mockingly, joking with his best friend the way he always did. He knew what Kuwabara would say, how he would deny needing anyone's help, but he would be there to help him anyway.

"I don't need your help, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma, could take on this demon and win without your help!"

Kurama shook his head at their antics, before glancing over in the direction that Hiei had headed. He could barely feel his energy, and knew that his friend was dampening it as much as he could in order to escape detection. However, that did not mean that Hiei would escape detection completely, since anyone with enough experience could find the small, faint trail that he was leaving behind. But, his voice of reason told him to stay, to help, because Hiei should be able to take care of himself, even if he got into trouble.

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled again, snapping the avatar's attention to him. "Are you going to stand there all day, or go after him?"

"I believe Hiei should be able to take care of himself, Yusuke," Kurama stated.

"I don't care," Yusuke continued. "There's no telling how much trouble he could get into by himself. The least you could do is go back him up in case he does need any help. So, get going already."

From the look on both their faces, it appeared that he would be going one way or another. Even if they expressed it in different ways they cared for their hybrid friend, and they worried for his safety. It forced his own worries back to the front of his mind, making him wonder if perhaps Hiei _was_ in trouble—simply going off in order to face whoever it was that challenged him. He knew it would be better to find out for himself, instead of constantly worrying, and if his teammates had no objections, then why should he continue to stand there debating?

"If you insist, Yusuke," Kurama said at last. "Do be careful, though."

"Tch, like we need your advise," Yusuke frowned. "We'll find this demon, kill it, and that will be the end of this whole thing. Then, we'll come find you and find out what the hell Hiei was doing while we worked our ass off. If he's not too banged up I'll take a few whacks at him for making me worry in the first place!"

Kurama nodded, a small smirk pulling at his lips. However, he knew that the hybrid would be able to keep a great distance between them, and if he wished to see the action, he would need to move. So, he did, his feet picking up pace before Yusuke could say another word, the world beginning to blur away as he called upon the speed that Youko gave to him. Hiei had hidden his trail nicely, but the faint energy left behind was not hard for his sharp senses to hold onto, leading him straight to where the hybrid had gone.

He was no fool. Kurama masked his presence long before he managed to even begin gaining ground on the hybrid. He tucked his aura and scent away easily, and traced Hiei's faint trail until he had entered the city of Tokyo. He moved away from the streets, as Hiei had done, and continued across the land until he found himself moving toward the outskirts of the city. The smell of humans and pollution were things he had long ago become accustomed to, but he noticed a slight change in the air the closer he came to Hiei's destination.

Of course, though others often did not know it, Hiei was not a fool either. Kurama found himself backtracks several times in hopes of finding the correct trail that Hiei had left behind, obviously thinking at the last moment to move in another direction. The hybrid probably could not pick up his scent, considering his nose was not nearly as good as an animal base demons, and Kurama supposed that he could have used the Jagan to pinpoint his location, even with his aura concealed. Despite those facts, however, Kurama doubted that Hiei was paying much attention to anything other than what it was he was going to see, find, or do. He had been caught up with it earlier, there was no doubt he was not know, thus trying to make sure that nothing managed to follow him to the place he was traveling to.

Youko's experience, despite the fact the spirit kitsune had decided to take a nap while they were merging, easily gave Kurama the skills to finding Hiei. And he did. He was sure that the hybrid was only checking the area once more for any possible threats, but Kurama stepped out of sight when the small demon's eyes moved over area he had hidden himself. He was positive that Hiei did not wish for anyone to know what was about to happen, for whatever his reasons were, and he did not wish to get attacked or accidentally chase Hiei and whatever he was here to see away.

Odd, though. Kurama had never expected Hiei to be the type to visit a shrine. He could tell already that it was old, having stood for many years and experienced many events through history. He supposed, though, that it could be the wash of magic that had drew Hiei to this place, and what was drawing him here again no doubt. He could already feel the ancient spirit of the tree on the ground above, and the magic that it brought with it. But, Kurama knew that Hiei had spent many of his years within the Makai, so he doubted that the reason he came here was because of an event from long ago.

This conclusion only increased Kurama's suspicion that the hybrid might have found himself in a bit of trouble. Humans had moved away from magic and onto technology to solve their problems, but there were still those that knew the old spells and had the power to wield it. Not many knew anything about the magic that once ruled the world, but those that did trained others, and this shrine could be a place that did just that. And from what he knew of human nature, Kurama knew that there could be a chance that a human had taken offence to Hiei and was determined now to use their magic against him. Hiei could be here merely to take out the threat, to make sure that his enemies were put down, but he appeared too relaxed to be worried.

This new fact was rolled over in Kurama's mind a few times. Hiei did not appear worried at all, merely a bit tense, as if what he was waiting for had yet to come. He was suspicious, as well, but from his stance alone it was easy to tell that he was not waiting for someone to come out of the shadows to blast him. He was merely waiting, impatient, and Kurama was sure of it after many years of watching the hybrid closely while searching for demons the Reikai wanted killed, and items they wanted retrieved. Kurama's eyes narrowed, because that should have been easy enough to see, whether Hiei wished him to or not, yet he had allowed concern to rule his mind.

Kurama took a step back, drifting further back into the shadows to escape the eye of the hybrid when his eyes swept over his hiding place again. He was surprised that Hiei was allowing so much to escape his attention, but he was glad for his luck at the moment. Hiei was not the type to share information he did not want shared, and Kurama had no doubt that he wished to keep this under wraps. So, he would cling to whatever luck he could find and hope that the hybrid's attention was snatched away completely before he decided to use his Jagan to scan the area.

Hiei growled, and Kurama could tell that his impatience was beginning to get the best of him. The hybrid rolled his shoulders back, glanced up the shrine steps, and placed his hand onto the sword at his side. His claws began to tap against the hilt, his eyes focused on the long row of steps that led to the main grounds, and Kurama wondered what it was that Hiei was waiting for once more. It was obviously up those stairs from the way he looked, but Kurama did not understand why Hiei did not merely travel up them and wait.

Instead, the hybrid continued to growl, his face shadowed in the darkness.

Over the years Kurama had learned of Hiei's impatient nature, his sharp tongue, and his desire to strike down anyone before they were able to use something, or someone, against him. He knew that Hiei fought for everything he had, he cut down the competition, so the reason that Hiei would come to this place was thrown in the air. Kurama was almost frustrated over the fact that he did not know, he could not figure it out, but his frustration turned to worry once more when an energy long forgotten washed over his flesh.

His skin turned into a landscape of goosebumps, his memories from the time Youko had lived replaying in his head. He could remember the energy so clearly that it was almost as if he had been there, seen it, felt it, and he knew instantly what it was. Holy energy. No, his mind drifted back further, and he knew that it was not just holy energy, some divine being of greater power, but someone that held the power in their hand to cast a demon into the pits of Hell with a single touch. A miko, or the son of a miko, was the only thing it could have come from.

There was no mistaking that type of energy.

Kurama's eyes snapped at the hybrid when his growling halted, and watched as he tensed up completely. Worry filled his head again, because he knew what a miko or someone who had inherited a miko's abilities could do to a demon. He knew, and he knew that Hiei must have known as well, despite the fact that he had yet to turn and run. He should, his mind screamed, because if he were here to battle, he would die unless he managed to escape the energy the miko expelled. Having seen the energy used before, though, Kurama doubted that even Hiei could escape with his speed.

Strangely, Hiei placed his foot onto the first step of the shrine steps. His face was tilted upward, waiting, but he did not wait for long once another dose of the energy swept down the stairs. In that instant, Hiei disappeared, and Kurama knew that the hybrid was done waiting. The blur he had created had gone up the stairs, and Kurama knew that that was Hiei's destination, despite the clear, underlying warning that the energy gave off.

Slowly, Kurama moved from the shadows of the foliage he had hidden himself within. His eyes searched the area once more, in case he had been mistaken, but he found he was not when he traced Hiei's trail up the long steps. The hybrid had not even tried to hide it, so it was easy to pick it up and determine which way he had gone. Kurama's feet placed him at the bottom of the stairs, and he wondered at his sanity, considering half of him had already died once. However, Kurama picked his foot up and placed it onto the first step, before taking the next, and continuing up at a much slower pace than Hiei had taken.

His eyes narrowed while he traveled up the steps, taking each one with a quick glance to make sure the miko had not finished Hiei off and come to slay him as well. His senses told him that there was not a battle, though, and he knew that he could not deny that until he saw the scene for himself. He could not deny that Hiei had appeared quite hasty in his need to reach the top, either. All the facts pounded against his mind, telling him one thing, but he refused to believe it until he saw it.

His ascent continued, until finally Kurama placed his foot on the shrine grounds. A feeling of peace and acceptance washed over him, a silent command in the air telling all that there would be no bloodshed or war on the land there. The command was strong, instinctual, and drilled into the mind even when a being might not understand it. Kurama recognized it immediately, though, and he realized that Hiei had not come here to fight. The reason he had was still a mystery, though, since Hiei's very nature opposed such a place. True, he could be here to seek some type of peace that it radiated, but he doubted he would spontaneously begin to do so after all these years.

After a few moments of silence, Kurama cast his eyes over the darkened grounds of the shrine. It was clean and well organized, but his eyes were searching for the hybrid that had seemingly disappeared. As he looked, he noticed a slight change in the air around the large tree that reached out to him in silence, telling him that its ancient magic was reason that the shrine was so well guarded. He ignored the ancient tree, however, his aura stretching out and tapping against the slight disturbance he had found. His suspicion was confirmed when the barrier blared in resistance, the mixture of the trees magic and something holy keeping intruders from even noticing that something had changed within the area.

Kurama stepped forward, cautious of what might spring from the other side of the barrier, and placed his hand upon it. He slid it along the barrier, moving a small distance, until he found himself standing next to a few bushes that looked like they had been recently placed within the soil there. They ran along the outside of the shrine grounds, near the ancient tree, and he found that the barrier was the weakest there. So, he pressed his hand against the barrier, his aura spiking, and felt the barrier strengthen in reply to his aggression. Recognizing the reply, Kurama pressed down his aura once more and watched as his fingers slid into the barrier with ease.

Without further thought, Kurama stepped into the barrier completely, and then stepped back when he realized he was staring at Hiei's back. He was surrounded by shadows once more, easily hidden, and he made sure that his masked scent had not leaked out, since he was quite appear that his aura had been pressed down. He was almost surprised that the hybrid did not detect him the moment he stepped into the barrier, but as he looked beyond him, he realized the reason as to why.

A woman stood in the darkness of the trees branches. Hiei was looking down upon her, his eyes hidden from the angle, but Kurama made a quick guess that he was not glaring or looking ready to kill. The woman was smiling, after all, as if the hybrid was the best thing she had ever seen, and Kurama had to wonder what they had spoken of to make her smile that way. He had never known Hiei to make anyone smile—the hybrid had not even went out of his way to make Yukina, his own sister, smile in such a way—so he wondered why this woman would smile at a killer in such a way.

They stared at one another, the woman continuing to smile, and then she reached out to touch his face softly. Kurama was positive that Hiei would slap her hand away in disgust, but he was surprised when the hybrid leaned into her touch. The woman's smile brightened a bit, while Hiei reached up to clasp her hand against his skin, and she stepped closer to him. Her action moved her out of the darkness and into the moonlight that managed to drift through the branches, and Kurama got a good look at her black hair, blue eyes, and soft features. But, for an odd reason, Kurama also felt his skin prickle as the energy coming from her skin finally managed to settle over him.

A _miko_.

There was a miko. Right there. Touching Hiei as if she knew him better than anyone else, and apparently she did from the way Hiei leaned into her touch. He doubted that the hybrid would change for a human miko on a whim, which meant that he had known her for quite some time. But, the fact was, she _was_ a miko. With a single touch she could turn Hiei into a pile of ash and he would not be able to do a thing about it. Things were not adding up anymore, because Kurama knew that Hiei was more intelligent than most gave him credit for, and he was stuck between a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Then, softly, her voice echoed out across the grounds, saying, "I can feel your loneliness." Only then did her smile fade a bit, while her fingers trailed down his jaw, his hand allowing her the movement. Kurama's eyes narrowed in thought at her words, because if she could feel Hiei's emotions, she should be able to detect him no matter how much he suppressed his aura. He quickly solved the reason as to why the woman did not seem to notice him—Hiei. She was focused so intently on the hybrid that she did not even take the time to expand her senses and search the area for danger.

Softly, so uncharacteristic from the hybrid Kurama knew, Hiei replied, "I can feel yours." Then, almost as if those words had put them under a spell, the hybrid took a single step closer. He stared down into the woman's eyes, since she was just a bit shorter than him, and she returned the stare. Kurama could not determine whether it was with equal passion or not from Hiei's positioning, but he was quick to determine it was when he heard the soft growl beginning to spill from the hybrid's chest.

Without warning, Hiei's growl increased, and he swept his mouth down until it slanted over the miko's. Kurama was surprised with the movement, because it appeared that Hiei had lost all control in that instant. He could not tell exactly from the angle, but he knew, if the woman's moan was any indication, that Hiei was taking what he could in haste, and ravishing her thoroughly. His hand pushed her head back further, giving him deeper penetration, and his other hand grasped ahold of her thigh through the silver kimono she wore.

Pure shock ran through Kurama's mind, and for a moment he was not able to comprehend what was happening before him. He blinked in bewilderment at the sight before him, even as the ancient tree began to hum in happiness. One thing flashed in his thoughts, and that was that Hiei hated nearly all humans with a passion, yet clearly his deduction was being proven wrong. True, Hiei probably still hated most humans, but he clearly did not hate the woman he was pulling flush against his body.

The woman groaned low in her throat, even as Hiei pulled away and attacked her neck. Her head remained tilted, though Hiei's hand slipped down to loop around her waist. Kurama watched, his mind already telling him what he had stumbled upon, while Hiei pulled the woman's feet from the ground. She wrapped one around his waist, and allowed the other to hang toward the ground, elevated slightly by his arm. Then, with almost as much haste as the hybrid had shown, she began to pull and tug at his clothing in order to strip him of it.

Her kimono slipped open at the obi, and Kurama knew he should look away the moment he realized the woman wore nothing underneath. Hiei's arm halted the cloth from falling completely open, but her entire thigh was exposed, and it was easy to tell that there was not a stitch of clothing underneath the thin kimono. And Hiei appeared determined to touch it all, as his lips, tongue, and fangs scrapped across her shoulder, pushing the cloth to the side in order to find a greater expanse of skin. It was probably that which forced his better judgement to not rise up and caused him to turn away from the scene, because he could not grasp the idea.

Hiei was going to rut with a _human_ female. Not just any female, either, but a miko. Kurama could not wrap his mind around the idea, because he had always known Hiei to be the type to ignore his body's need, turning it into a desire to kill. The hybrid, for as long as he had known him, never once appeared aroused, except by the prospect of killing. He manipulated nearly all of his feelings toward survival, the need to cut another enemy down, yet there he was, obviously going to lay with a human miko. Kurama had never seen him even touch a female demon, nor heard about it, and he showed his distaste for the human race often, _yet_ he was going to rut with that human miko wrapped around him.

The hybrid was falling into his baser instincts, the need to feel his female's flesh and nothing more. Kurama easily grabbed ahold of the information, while Hiei's skin began to take on a green tint. His hair was beginning to arch into two peaks, but he seemed to hold onto the last strand of control he had, for the eyes forming along his body did not open. He seemed to be halfway in control, while he pushed the miko up against the bark of the ancient tree, stepping out of his pants as he did so.

They began to rut, the miko's head falling back in pleasure, as the hybrid managed to press the full expanse of their flesh together. Kurama did not watch the motions, nor did he really notice that Hiei was in so much haste that he had not even taken time to tear the kimono off of the miko. His eyes flickered between the miko's face, her eyes closing from the pleasure or perhaps pain, and Hiei's back. The miko had placed her hands onto the hybrid's shoulders, but that was not really all that important to Kurama.

The way Hiei moved, it was almost as if he knew exactly what the human miko liked. It was strange, because Kurama had never caught a whiff of a human's scent clinging to his flesh the way the miko's would. He had never even caught the scent of a female demon's, and he had always chalked it up as the hybrid did not see the need to find such a luxury. His life was constantly challenged from all sides, so it was understandable that he would ignore his want or need to feel a female's flesh. Yet he appeared to know everything the human miko liked, wanted, and needed from him during such an act. Something was not right about the situation, but without the key piece of the puzzle, Kurama could not tell why that was.

The miko's moans became longer the quicker Hiei's hips moved, while her other leg slithered up around his waist. The scent alone could have told a demon that she was enjoying herself, but Kurama had the pleasure of watching her face contort with each other the hybrid's movements. He had watched the faces of many females while in his pervious life, and he knew the moment that she fell over the edge. Not only that, but her mouth opened so that she could scream, her head falling to the right to expose her left shoulder. The kimono slipped a bit more, and Kurama's eyes flickered back to Hiei's head when he realized the hybrid had turned his attention to that exposed spot.

The eyes along Hiei's body opened, the green tint of his skin darkening while the malevolent eyes focused on the miko within his grasp. Kurama stepped back against the barrier, not wishing to be detected by the hybrid just yet. He had yet to figure out what was so special about this miko that Hiei would seek her out on this night, giving up the chance to filet a demon that had crossed the barrier from the Makai. Plus, he did not wish to have an irritated, enraged, and aroused hybrid, which had just lost control of himself to his basic instincts, chasing after him in hopes of killing him. He already had the pleasant memory of dying once, he did not wish for a second one.

However, Kurama's eyes darted to the expanse of skin exposed for the hybrid to see. He wished to know what was so special about that piece of flesh that had caught Hiei's attention, causing him to lose the last of his fragile control. True, Kurama knew that it was the spot in which a demon marked its mate, but he did not expected to actually see the twin puncture wounds on the miko's shoulder.

The hybrid pressed closer to her, his movements becoming erratic, and he snarled. The sound was dark, dangerous, and demanded that the miko give herself to him. It demanded that the miko put her trust in him, and Kurama was surprised when she gasped, falling over the edge again, that she did just that. She tilted her head further to the side, and Hiei gave a pleased growl as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His tongue, from what Kurama could see, played with the mark, tapping against it and causing the miko to groan from deep in her throat.

The dawning of realization began to sink into Kurama's skin, but he did not believe it until the hybrid stiffened. He growled deep from his chest, the dark sound rumbling through his body and making the miko shake, before he sank his fangs roughly into the marking. His energy spiked, followed by the miko's, and she began to shake again while the hybrid sucked the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth into his throat. He growled in pleasure, while the human miko scratched at his back with her blunt nails, somehow missing a few of the cracked open eyes by centimeters.

The final piece of the puzzle hit Kurama hard, though. He almost did not believe it, but it stared him in the face, while the hybrid poured his energy into the wounds on the miko's shoulder, drawing out her own energy through it. That miko, she belonged to Hiei.

She was his mate.

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_ I need to stop coming up with new stories. But this one isn't long; it's only two more chapters (unless I suddenly decide not to do the last one – it might change my title). However, I hoped you've enjoyed thus far. And hopefully I'll have this done by the time school begins again, since I have it all planned out (not that that helps me, often times I stop doing something when I plan it out).

_Kiba_


	2. Part II: The Hybrid’s Secret

_**Part II:**__ The Hybrid's Secret_

Kurama was shocked. He could clearly see the faint outline of Hiei's energy rising from his body, pouring into the miko as if it had no other place it wished to be. The miko's energy acted in a similar manner, though Kurama knew that it must have left a nasty sting, and sank into the hybrid's body without hesitation. The excess energy rose around them, twisting and tumbling, and creating a dance that left the kitsune avatar stunned.

They were clearly feeding off of one another life force. Kurama had seen it done with many demon mates, but he had never thought a miko would readily fall into the instinctual dance. Her energy, by all rights, should have entered Hiei and turned him to dust within a matter of moments. Yet she calmed the savage waves, tamed the beast that would want nothing more than to do so, and allowed herself to become apart of the hybrid. She insured that her energy would never harm him, but she also tied him in such a way that no one else with holy energy would be able to.

She protected him in one of the only ways she could, just as the hybrid would raise his blade to defend her.

Kurama had no doubt that they would protect one another. They were mates. And he doubted that the hybrid had taken the woman as his mate simply because he liked her figure—which he obviously _did_. He also doubted that the hybrid had taken the woman because of her power, no matter how much more powerful he would become because of it. Hiei would need someone with a large heart, and also someone special enough that they could break through the barrier he placed around himself. Apparently Hiei had found that person, and Kurama was happy for him, because the miko was his mate.

It just all seemed so unreal.

He had not expected this outcome when he followed Hiei. He had expected fighting, blood, mockery, and a lot of other things, but he had not expected to find out Hiei had a mate. Nor had be expected the intimacy they were sharing together, so wrapped around one another that they did not even notice him standing not fifteen feet away.

However, the new questions that came with his conclusion kept him from moving. He had spent quite some time watching them interact, seeing more than he truly needed to, and the entire time only brought question after question. Questions that could obviously only be answered by the two currently kissing each other, rising higher and higher toward the goal they sought once more. Questions that roamed Kurama's mind, but he knew that at this moment it would not be the best to ask—or in the future, since it would bring up some threatening questions toward himself, no doubt.

The hybrid growled once more, pressing close to his mate as the green tint to his skin began to drain away. Kurama noticed that his back rose sharply as he panted, obviously pleased by the woman in his arms. His eyes narrowed, though, at the tender touch that Hiei used to pull himself and his miko mate from the tree they were currently making use of. The hybrid touched her as if she was made of glass, like she would break, and it was not surprising that he would be somewhat different with his mate. However, the amount of tenderness that he used brought forth another question in Kurama's mind.

Why did Hiei not bring his mate forth? He obviously cared for her, respected her to some point, yet he hid her away as if she was not good enough for anyone elses eyes. He did not allow anyone to know that he had a mate, choosing to keep her hidden from everyone that knew him. Kurama knew that it could be because of the countless enemies he had, but Hiei could protect her. Kurama also knew that the female could be the docile type—he doubted that because of her large, raging aura, but he supposed he could be wrong. Then again, he also doubted that Hiei would have mated with a woman that would never challenge him in some fashion.

So, the question still stood, while Kurama came up with others quite quickly. Why did Hiei's mate allow such a thing? Why did Hiei not come to her often, because it was clear he did not from his scent alone? Why did she wait so long for him to come to her? Why did she not seek him out?

All of them were legitimate questions, and all of them swirled in Kurama's mind while his sharp green eyes watched them. The hybrid had turned them, placing his back to the tree and sliding down until he sat with his mate sitting in his lap. Her kimono, stilling hanging from her shoulders, hid their naked flesh from sight. Kurama was neutral on that piece of information, and he was slightly glad that he was beginning to merge with Youko. There was no telling the amount of talk that would penetrate his mind if the spirit fox caught sight of what was in front of him.

The miko sighed, and Kurama instantly refocused his attention on them. She had allowed Hiei to tuck her head underneath his chin, leaning into the warmth that his blood gifted his flesh. She sighed again a moment later, clearly relaxing in the hybrid's hold, while Hiei's calloused hand swept through her thick black hair. The affection the hybrid showed was rare, so rare that Kurama was almost surprised to see it, despite the fact that he knew the miko was his mate.

The affection was returned through soft, tender touches that the miko gave Hiei. Her hands drifted along his sides, gently caressing him as he twisted her hair between his fingers. She nuzzled into his throat, clearly showing that she cared as much for the hybrid as he cared for her. Kurama's sharp eyes noticed the moment that her hips rotated, though, bringing forth a growl from Hiei's chest. Unlike what he believed, though, Hiei restrained himself and allowed the miko to continue her petting without his interference.

For the first time, Kurama heard Hiei address the miko by name. It came out as a soft growl, muttered to the point that he almost did not catch it. Yet he did, as the hybrid said, "Kagome." Then he began their dance anew, holding his mate by the hip and shoulder, directing her though she seemed to already know what he wanted.

Kurama frowned a bit. The questions in his head grew, his curiosity demanding that he find his answers. The miko's name was unique, and he could not remember hearing it in his life. It had certainly never come from the hybrid's mouth, and it only made the question of why Hiei went to all this trouble just to keep his mate hidden. Why did he never mention her? Mutter her name? Appear as if he was even thinking about her?

Another thought came to Kurama's mind. Perhaps it was the miko that left Hiei for so long? Perhaps she was the one that thrust him aside, called upon him, and allowed them to meet when she felt the need? What if that were true? Why did the hybrid allow such a thing? Did he allow his mate to push him around, demanding that he leave her, only to call upon him when she felt the need? Did he ignore his body's need by turning it into a need to kill, just to respect her wish? If so, why? Was there some terrible thing, some regret that caused Hiei to respect her wish to never look upon her until she called him?

Again, Kurama could not answer the questions that roamed his mind. He did not even know the miko, so he could not know if his roaming thoughts were true. She could very well be the reason that the hybrid ignored the fact he had a mate, even if she seemed to return his affection. She could have been hurt emotionally or physically, and called upon Hiei when she felt she was able to deal with the pain. Of course, there was always the possibility Kurama could be wrong, considering he did not know this Kagome, and he did not know the past they shared.

What else could it be, though?

Was Hiei ashamed that he had mated with the enemy of his race? That did not make sense, because he doubted the hybrid would have mated with the woman if he thought that way. Also, he doubted that Hiei had fallen into his lust at an early age, thus ending up with the miko as his mate—not to mention the miko probably would have purified him in that case. And, from the amount of information he knew of the hybrid's past, he would see Hiei being more the type to mate this Kagome _because_ she was the ultimate enemy to demons.

Was he only trying to protect her from something that threatened her life? It was a better possibility, and it would also explain why the hybrid never mentioned her and stayed a good distance away for years at a time. It would explain why Hiei never told Koenma of her, never allowed information of their mating leak forth, and certainly never told of her hiding place. Kurama also knew that the possibility would explain the reason Hiei never gave any type of sign of longing or a wish to see her, never complained, and did everything in his power to make sure no one would ever find out where his mate was.

Truly, it was the perfect plan. If it did not seem like he had a mate, then why would anyone look for one? Why would anyone search for something that did not appear to be there?

Still, Kurama knew that he would not do the same in Hiei's position. He would have told Koenma of his mate, demanding that he was allowed time with her, and used the excuse to get out of his petty work many times. He was almost surprised the hybrid did not, since he only went on the ridiculous missions in order to get the chance to kill on his restrictions. Of course, Yusuke would constantly complain about him being lazy, and questions would arise from the constant disappearances, so that could very well be the reason Hiei kept his mouth shut.

A stir drew his attention away from the hybrid and his mate. His eyes had been drawn to the motion of Hiei's hands, watching the hybrid pull the kimono down her shoulders until it settled around her elbows. However, he was easily pulled away when he felt the shift in his mind, silently cursing the spirit for choosing such an inappropriate to awaken from his sleep. He had hoped to walk away from this place after gathering as much information as he could, without the constant banter of Youko, but it seemed that it would not get his wish.

Though, he knew that the spirit fox merging with him would have shouted later when he shifted through his memories. The fox would know all of his questions and thoughts, but he had hoped to be without him until after it happened. At least then he would not have to listen to him trying to understand the Hiei did this or that when it came to fucking. Or, worse, the constant comments Youko would no doubt make about the hybrid's mate or the hybrid himself.

A yawn caused Kurama to sigh, waiting for the storm of questions that was about to come. Youko's voice was very soft at first, telling him that it should not take many more merges before Youko would be gone, and in a small way he was almost saddened by that fact. However, his slight sadness about Youko's slow disappearance vanished the moment Youko's voice rose, piercing through his mind the way it always did. After all, it was only a matter of time before the spirit fox realized the situation.

'_Hey, Red, how long was I…'_ Youko's voice drifted off, and Kurama knew that he had noticed the sight before them. _'Holy! What the hell, Red? You didn't wake me for this?'_

_I did not think it was very important, Youko_, Kurama replied.

'_Not important!'_ Youko yelled, and Kurama knew he would soon have another headache. _'I've been laughing for years that that little bastard will never get laid, and you don't even think it's important to tell me about this historical event? What is wrong with you? There is so much to use against him here! Like that, did you see that?'_

_Youko, I do not think that will be such a good idea_, Kurama sighed.

'_And why the hell not?'_ Youko snapped. _'That little fucker thinks he's so much better than me. Ha! I could pleasure that woman far better than he's doing, and I'd make sure that—'_

Kurama cut him off, saying, _Youko. I don't think Hiei would ever allow you to do that_.

Youko seemed a little angry with his response. He stated, _'Ha! If I wanted that woman bad enough, I could run circles around that little bastard until I had her. She'd fall into my arms willingly, and there'd be nothing he could do about it.'_

_Youko._

'_What?'_ Youko asked.

_I believe that Hiei would take offence to you doing such a thing, and probably killed you for coming near his woman_, Kurama replied. He knew that his vague answer would have Youko's mind working, and he hoped that he did not yell again when he realized the woman was Hiei's mate. Then, he added, _Or perhaps she would._

'_I don't think that I'd fall prey to a woman, Red,'_ Youko laughed a little. However, his counterpart's words had him wondering. He focused a bit more on the rutting couple, taking note of the design that appeared and faded on the female's back. It appeared to be some type of long serpent that reached from her shoulder to her lower back, but as he looked closer, he realized that it was a dragon. A dragon that looked identical to the one he had seen pull itself away from the hybrid's arm.

_I think this woman might be the one that would do you in,_ Kurama snorted. _But, I'm afraid you will not get the chance. I am not about to risk my life just because you'd want to try and prove yourself better than Hiei._

Youko did not reply, continuing to focus on the woman and Hiei. His mind moved continuously as he looked upon them, because he could see the energy that was rising from the woman's flesh. He could not seem to recall what it was, though, for it was dampened and drained—no doubt from the way it was leaking from her. After a while, he asked, _'What am I missing?'_

Kurama allowed Youko the moment to think, knowing that the merge had weakened his senses. The spirit fox might not be able to sense that the hybrid's mate was a miko, and a powerful one at that. However, when he felt Youko begin to pull at his memories, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the spirit fox found the answer he sought. It did not take him long, either, and Kurama felt Youko's spirit retreat a bit at the information.

'_Interesting,'_ Youko muttered. _'I'm going to have so much fun with this. A miko! I had thought they were gone, and that little fucker is—'_

_Youko, perhaps you should look a little more_, Kurama said.

'_Hn?'_ Youko frowned, before doing so. He had not looked much into Kurama's thoughts until he found what he had wanted, so he knew that he had skipped a lot. Though, he really did not see how it mattered. That was, until he pulled forth a single thought, wondering at the reason that he could feel Kurama's pervious shock at the thought. _'Holy!'_

_Do you see now why—_Kurama stopped, because he could already hear Youko's loud laughter. Apparently the spirit fox was not going to be listening to him anytime soon.

'_This is hilarious! That little bastard has been saying for years that he has no _need_ for such activities, and he's got a mate. Oh, boy. And she's a miko,'_ Youko laughed. _'I mean, she's got a nice figure and all, but a miko? Beauty is only so much. Though, I suppose if he wanted something dangerous to deal with, he definitely got it!'_

Kurama heard Youko's pause, before his muttering erupted through his mind once more.

'_Lucky little bastard, though. Look at those legs. I wouldn't mind having those wrapped around my waist, and it is almost delightful to think about how much she'd have to restrain herself to fuck a demon. The danger is very appealing,'_ Youko muttered.

_Don't get any ideas,_ Kurama growled.

Youko, again, seemed angry with him, as he yelled, _'Hey! Don't think that just because I'm admiring such a beauty that I'm going to go jumping into that ring. Hiei can keep his little miko mate. I might like the idea of such danger, but I'm not going to go trying to fuck someone elses mate! I have morals!'_

Kurama rolled his eyes, deciding that it was best not to comment on such a thing. Youko would deny everything that he could come up with that challenged his _morals_, even if he had all of his memories. Of course, Youko had never tried to rut with another persons mate, but he had done a lot of things in his long life that were almost as offensive.

Ignoring the continuous talk of Youko, Kurama returned his eyes to the couple that still had not taken notice of him. He had expected that after such a long time, one of them might notice that there was another presence within the area. But he was not about to push his luck, considering he did not want to find out how long it would take for Hiei to find his sword—the thought caused Youko to snicker, saying something about already knowing where it was. He _also_ did not wish to see how fast he could get himself purified, and his feet were ready to run should one of them actually pull away from the euphoria that surrounded them.

Though, after he glanced at the position of the moon, he doubted that either of them would notice him after not having done so for so long. He could tell from long years of observation that the two of them had been going at it for more than a few hours. In fact, he was almost surprised that he had not noticed how much time had gone by until now. The sun would be rising within the next hour or so, and he had been standing in the same position the entire time with his green eyes focused on the two before him.

Trying to figure out the puzzle that surrounded them.

A passing thought focused his attention back onto the spirit fox living inside him, though. Irritated, considering Youko had just deemed himself honorable, Kurama said, _I have no doubt that Hiei would abhor the idea of a threesome, Youko._

Youko blinked, trying to make his voice innocent. He replied, _'I was only thinking about what might occur if the miko was not Hiei's mate, and you weren't such a tight ass.'_

_Of course you were,_ Kurama shook his head, sighing. _Just like you're always throwing sexual suggestions at Hiei _just_ because you like to rile him up a little._

'_I can't help it if the little bastard has a certain masculine beauty,'_ Youko huffed.

_Well, I can't help it if it will never happen,_ Kurama replied.

'_You're no fun, Red.'_ Youko snorted at his counterpart, wishing once again that he had chosen to inhabit a body with a better personality. Preferably one that would not constantly turn down his suggestions, and turn aside his comments. It would not bother him so much if Kurama loosen up a little, giving into the need his body had, and he was determined to push some of that onto him while they merged. Unfortunately, it seemed that his efforts were still in vain.

Hiei's low snarl brought them both back to reality, focusing on the hybrid in case he had taken notice of their presence. It would not be a good thing; that was certain. However, when it became apparent that his attention was still on the woman positioned before him with her hands bracing the tree, Kurama calmed a bit. He had almost expected to look up and find Hiei completely controlled by his beast, looking at him with an insane intent to kill him. After all, he doubted that the hybrid would take very well to him having looked upon his female naked or for so long.

The hybrid held his mate by the hips, his face nuzzling lightly into her back. His tongue lapped lightly at the sweat coating her flesh, continuing to growl lightly while he did so. Finally, after she fell limp against the tree, he pulled away from her for the first time. He pressed his chest to her naked back, having discarded the kimono some time while Kurama was not paying attention, and held her with such care that his affection was clear.

Kurama's green eyes flickered away from them, wondering where the time had gone. He could see the faint outline of light on the horizon, signaling that the sun would soon shine down upon the land once more. He could have sworn that it had not been more than a few minutes ago that he had glanced up, estimating dawn to be around an hour or so away. Yet already it was drawing near, and he frowned deeply at his unfocused mind.

'_It's probably the energy in the air,'_ Youko commented. _'Your body isn't used to being around miko energy, so you're probably going to feel rather out of place for some time. It happened to me quite a few times in my younger years, though they were trying to kill me then.'_

Kurama accepted the answer. It made sense that the unusual holy energy popping in the air would cause him some discomfort, at least.

He ignored his discomfort when he felt Youko nudge his attention back to the couple, though. His calculating eyes focused onto Hiei, taking note that he could finally see his eyes. If he was not mistaken, there was sadness there, even while he licked and kissed along his mate's spine. He looked pleased, and after coupling so many times it was not a surprise, but the sadness caught Kurama off guard. There was no reason for Hiei to be sad, and it brought back the possibility that the miko pushed him away until she felt the need to call upon him.

'_Red, I don't think she casts him aside,'_ Youko replied to his thoughts.

_You must admit that it is a possibility, though_, Kurama replied.

'_Of course I do. But look at them. Feel her aura—she's almost even sadder than he is,'_ Youko said calmly.

Kurama turned his attention away from the hybrid and onto his mate, Kagome. He found that Youko was correct. Her body radiated her sadness, clearly not wishing for her time with her mate to end. Why, though? Why were they both beginning to show such sadness? Was there something he was missing? Something in their past that would tell him instantly the reason why he could not put the pieces together?

The miko leaned away from the tree, pressing herself back into her mate's arms. She looked defeated, as if there was nothing she could do even though she wanted so much to try something. Kagome turned her head, gazing upon her mate, while she said lightly, "I'm so sorry."

Kurama's eyes flickered, once again thinking that it was her fault. She was—

The hybrid shook his head, holding her closer. He replied, "You should not apologize for my mistakes."

Kurama supposed he should not assume so quickly. There was clearly something that he just could not see. Something about the situation that was hidden from his sight, making certain that he constantly questioned himself until he was confused and unable to believe any of the possibilities he had come up with.

"I just wish we had more time," she whimpered.

"I know," Hiei said. He brushed the strands of hair from his mate's face, continuing to hold her as if she would suddenly disappear if he let her go. The hybrid's sexual touches had faded into caresses of affection, of love, and Kurama could see that Hiei cared for the miko more than he cared for anything.

Kagome began to cry, turning in his arms so that she could hug him tightly. The hybrid allowed her to do so, cradling the back of her head while she cried into his shoulder. "I hate this," she sniffled. "I wish I could try harder, but the curse is more powerful than I could ever hope to be."

_Curse?_

'_That explains a lot,'_ Youko muttered, clearly putting the pieces together faster than Kurama could. He did not pass the information he knew on, though, allowing his counterpart to fight through the haze in his mind to find the answer. Besides, it was fun to watch him fumble.

After a moment, Kurama's eyes widened a little. A curse would explain a lot. It certainly explained the reason Hiei had never smelled of his mate, never went to her, and never mentioned her. The curse could be a number of different things—could cause a number of different things to happen—and he was surprised that he had not thought of such a possibility.

Hiei pulled his mate a little closer, growling, "It is weak. Everyday it grows weaker, and it should break by our next meeting, perhaps the one after."

She shook her head in disappointment, saying, "That will not be for another hundred years."

"I know," Hiei snarled, clutching her to him. "But I can wait that long, as long as I know I can be with you after that. As long as I know I'll wake up and you won't be gone."

She nodded, obviously thinking the same thing from the way she held him. However, after a few moments of reigning in her emotions, she pulled away from him. She stared into his eyes, bringing her hand up to hold his cheek, and said, "I'll think of you everyday, Hiei. And I'll try everything in my power to make the curse break sooner than it's supposed to."

He held her hand to his cheek, returning her gaze.

Kurama's eyes flickered away from them again when he noticed the faint stream of light that came over the horizon. It grew steadily while the two of them soaked in the moment. Already Kurama was beginning to inch back into the foliage near him, though, not wanting Hiei to turn and find him standing there. He would have to think about this event, because he knew that somewhere in Youko's long life the spirit fox must have found something that could help the hybrid.

'_As if I want to help him,'_ Youko muttered darkly.

The woman became almost frantic when she noticed the light, grabbing Hiei's other hand within her own. Tears washed over her cheeks once more, and she was barely given the chance to yelp before something unexpected happened. "I love you, Hiei!" she cried, and Kurama stilled when he saw her body crumble in upon itself. She disappeared within an instant, the ash that she had become drifting out of the hybrid's grasp and to the ground.

Hiei had barely managed to swipe his hand out, catching only a minor amount of the ash. Kurama saw him open his fist to allow the dust to fall to the ground with the rest, his face twisting in a mixture of anger and sadness. He looked completely defeated, standing over the ash his mate's body had become, before he finally looked up at the tall, ancient tree standing over his head.

The tree glowed suddenly, a faint blue light filling the area and reaching out to grasp ahold of the small blue orb that had been expelled from the woman's body. Kurama's narrowed his eyes at the sight, watching as the light from the tree connected with the blue orb. He realized that the blue orb was apart of the light from the tree, and as it became whole it reached out toward the hybrid. It wrapped around him, twisting around his shoulders until Kurama noticed the image of Kagome resting her head upon his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. It was only for an instant, but the faint image of the woman disappeared, and the light retracted back into the tree.

Hiei reached up, resting his hand upon the trees bark.

Kurama's mind moved, and he came up with the answer the moment Youko did.

The blue light had been Kagome's soul, and now it was trapped within the tall, ancient tree towering over Hiei's head. Trapped there, unable to do anything for her mate, even when she might want so badly to be with him. The fact put a lot more pieces into the puzzle he had created, but it was not completed, because Kurama did not understand why her body had turned to ash. It should have been preserved, like her soul, unless the curse was more powerful than he thought.

Silently, with the information in his head, Kurama slipped away before the hybrid took notice of him. He retreated, planning on heading back to Yusuke and Kuwabara before the hybrid managed to get there. Kurama decided that for now it would be best not to mention the event, in case Hiei decided to kill him, but he might someday. But, Kurama also decided, that that would only be best if he could find something to help him.

After all, he did not plan on dying anytime soon, whether Hiei wanted to kill him or not.

* * *

**_KibaSin:_** I haven't sent this to my new beta, Violetcarson, yet. I just wanted to upload it so bad. The betaed version should be up within a week, though. But, anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading my new chapter - and I'm determined to do a Part III, even though my title should change (I'm not going to change it, though, because I'm too lazy). That should be out in August, hopefully before school starts.

_Kiba_


	3. Part III: To Revive a Miko

_**Part III:**__ To Revive a Miko_

He swept his hand through the dust once more, staring down at the writing that interesting him. His intelligent eyes skimmed the page with ease, reading swiftly, before he came upon the information that he wished for. However, even with the information presented, he knew that it was but wishful thinking to believe it was the correct spell to use.

After all, there was still so much that he did not understand.

'_Just ask the stupid little bugger already_,' a voice penetrated his thoughts.

He shook his head, ignoring the voice that had crept inside his mind, despite how hard he had tried to push it away at that moment. He knew already that he had taken a risk by following his friend, and he held a secretive card up his sleeve with the knowledge that the hybrid had a mate. He knew it well, just as he knew the only person who could tell him about the curse was the very person that might cut off his head because he held so much.

Friendship be damned.

That was the reason he was going to such lengths. He wanted to make sure that he had enough knowledge of ways to break similar curses and perhaps the correct one before he confronted the hybrid. If he had enough information to interest him, he would keep his head, and hopefully help his friend hold his mate in his arms with the knowledge that she would not turn to dust with the rising sun. That he could show his affection each day, instead of bottling it up and allowing it to flow forth once every hundred years.

Though, truly, he doubted that his friend would do such a thing. He was far too much of a private person to suddenly begin to show that much affection. Yes, perhaps he would take his mate's hand and stare into her eyes, but he doubted that in public he would do much more. He was far too reserved for anything more, and he almost wanted to walk down the path of wondering once more how a miko had managed to snag his attention and actually put up with him.

There was no doubt in his mind the hybrid was far worse when younger.

'_Isn't it obvious?_' the voice butted in. '_The little thief had his heart stolen._ _And he obviously did not have much of an argument from what we saw. Little bastard probably handed it over without a thought after looking at those legs._'

He rolled his eyes, once again deciding it best not to reply. He cared not for the words, and he definitely did not care if the woman had had the best legs in the world. She was the hybrid's mate. There was no way in the three worlds that he was even going to think about walking down that path, no matter how much it drifted through the mind of his counterpart.

'_You have to admit, though,_' the voice growled. '_She was a beautiful woman. Her legs were magnificent, Red!_'

_Whatever you say, Youko_. He turned away from the spirit fox for a moment, knowing that he would be pouting inside of his mind. However, now was not the time for his shenanigans. He was focused on his task, and he truly did not wish to hear Youko whining and pleading with him to at least ask the hybrid where in the hell he had gotten the courage to approach such a beautiful woman. Because, according to Youko, he should have been so rude that the woman would have slapped him and probably purified him just to show him which of them was the greater being.

Clearly, though, that was not what had happened.

Sighing once more, he finally returned his attention to the spirit fox. _Youko_, he asked. _Do you think that this spell is the appropriate one?_

Youko scowled, snapping, '_How am I supposed to know? I stayed as far away from witches and mikos as much as I possibly could—_'

He rolled his eyes. He had the fox's past memories, and knew for certain that that statement was merely said to make himself look better. After all, the fox believed that that which was supposed to be unobtainable was so much sweeter once caught. And a miko fell well into that category, considering the fox had tried multiple times to get one into his bed in hopes of sampling what was said to be forbidden. Had he succeeded, he would have told everyone and everything until finally everyone acknowledged him not only as the great thief that he was, but also as the miko charmer. A demon capable of making even that which was forbidden to fall into his bed.

'_Don't give me that look!_' Youko continued. '_I might have tried a few times when I was young and foolish, but after I nearly got my ass fried, I stayed far away from those types of women! Especially those damn witches. Not only are they beautiful but they can cast one hell of a spell—Hey!_'

He blinked in surprise, his thoughts quickly turning when the spirit fox shouted. Contemplating the idea, he turned his complete attention to the spirit inside of him once more. He almost smiled, but knew that it would make the fox more arrogant than he already was, because obviously Youko's mind was working toward another possibility of what the curse they searched for was.

'_I remember a spell much like the curse the hybrid's mate has gotten herself into,_' Youko grinned. '_A very kind, beautiful witch showed it to me after I tried to seduce her. Of course, I didn't stick around long enough for her to actually try it on me, but it is quite the same._'

_Oh really?_ He waited, not wishing to push the fox to the point that he decided to keep the information until he gave him something in return. Like the time that he demanded they lay with a pretty librarian that had caught his eye, only for him to complain afterward that the woman was nothing but a limp bag of flesh and bones. Or the time that he had demanded he be given three hours of control over their body, only for him to go straight into the Makai in search of a beautiful woman that he hoped to seduce.

'_Yeah!_' Youko continued. '_She used it on a lower class demon, trying to scare me away. It worked for a little while, but she didn't expect for me to come back and—_'

_Youko_, he almost sighed. _What about the spell? How did it work?_

'_Oh, well, it stole the soul of the demon and trapped it into the first item that the witch touched, which happened to be a very large rock at her left._' Youko was very proud of his escape from that spell. He could not imagine being trapped inside of a rock or tree, even if he was cramped inside of a human's mind. '_The body fell to the ground without a word, because without a soul it wasn't going anywhere. But, as she prepared to use it on me, she explained that the body would not age or die as long as it was protected and the soul was not harmed. I didn't really hear all of it, but it sounds similar._'

_Indeed it does_, he replied, his eyes sparkling. _I suppose, though, that we will not know if it is the same one or not unless we speak with Hiei._

'_As if that wasn't obvious_,' Youko said.

* * *

His eyes flickered to where the fox sat, continuing to stare at him with those calculating eyes. He narrowed his own, determined to figure out what the fox was up to now. He doubted that any of those fools had managed to track the trail he had left, even in his haste to make sure not a second was wasted, and he had worked extra hard to make sure the fox could not follow. Of course, he knew there was a chance he had, but unless Youko had been in complete control, he probably turned away before he could figure out anything of importance.

And if the fox believed her to be a random woman, his mate was safe.

Though, he had to force down the scowl at the very thought. Only very few individuals knew of his mate and her location, and he planned to keep it that way. Not only that, but the fox would have had to face the barrier that had been erected, which should have proven a challenge for even him. However, he did not like even the thought that the fox might think he had lain with any human woman—for no doubt he would have picked up on that much in a short visit.

Finally, irritated with that stupid stare, he mentally asked, _**What do you want, fox?**_

Kurama continued to stare for a long moment, obviously thinking on his next words. Hiei forced down the urge to snarl at his pause, knowing that his temper could result in the fox telling him nothing. His temper was rising, though, his anger pushing against him when he realized that someone might have found out his secret. Someone that he did not trust with the information—even if it was one of the people he had come to trust with his life—and that did not settle with his darker half.

The fox's eyes flickered between green and gold, as he obviously conversed with the spirit inside of him. Hiei began to scowl a bit more, his eyes trying to burn a hole into the fox's head while he thought. However, he would allow him a minute more to think before he pried open his mind and found the information he wanted if he had to.

"Hiei," Kurama stated very slowly. Hiei narrowed his eyes a bit further, the twin red orbs becoming slits that appeared to be living flames. He did not like the tone with which the fox spoke, and he especially did not like to wait as he finally went to speak again after judging his reaction. "What is the current state of your mate's body?"

The words stunned him for only a moment, before he reacted. A deep growl was released from his throat, and he slammed the avatar against a nearby wall. Hiei's eyes darkened considerably, while he pierced his claws into the fox's neck. Unable to truly think with his body demanding he protect his mate in her moment of vulnerability, Hiei asked, "How do you know of my mate, fox?"

He went very still in his grasp, allowing him to dictate whether or not he moved at all. Kurama knew when to push and when to remain neutral, and it appeared that he had made the right choice in that instance for Hiei saw him as a slightly lesser threat. Especially when he said, "I may know of a way to break the spell that was cast upon your mate. Youko led me to it, surprisingly, since he seemed quite upset that you held such a beautiful woman and he could not get at her."

Projected into his mind through their link, he heard the spirit fox's yell. '_Hey!_'

"However," Kurama continued, "I must know the current state of her body. I must know if it was burned or hidden or whatever it is that the spell does to it. If it was destroyed, there may be a way to rebuild it through other means, but that can only be done if her body was not purified."

He chuckled a bit, the sound dark and dangerous. He still did not trust the fox completely, for he had searched long and hard for such a thing until finally he had had to admit to himself that he would have to wait so many long years before he could be in his mate's presence once more. He remembered it well, for he had told him mate upon their next meeting, and she had only smiled, telling him that it was all right. So, he thought it best to set the fox straight. "Her body is not destroyed, turned to dust as you so _obviously_ saw."

"I did not suspect that," Kurama replied. Hiei doubted him. "I realized that most likely it was the spell that caused that to happen. A way for the body to be far away, rebuilt by some other element near the tree her soul is trapped in, until the time the spell breaks."

Hiei did not reply, his eyes boring into the emerald green that stared at him.

"Please, Hiei," Kurama said. "I know that it must hurt."

He shoved him a bit against the wall, stating, "You will never know."

"Youko remembers almost being caught by a witch long ago and sealed in a similar manner." The fox spoke as slowly and clearly as he possibly could, and Hiei supposed that was what saved his life. His instinct to protect his mate was strong, strong enough that he would have gladly taken the avatar's head to protect her. And he also supposed that that was the only reason that he began to regain control over his darker half and consider his words. "Thanks to his memories, I was able to find several spells that could break the curse on your mate, but only if I know the current state her body is in."

As he considered his words, Hiei pulled away. He supposed, as long as his damn spell would not do more damage, it would not hurt to try. However, he would first consult one that he trusted with magic far more than the fox before even thinking of trying to draw his mate's soul from the Goshinboku. If he said it would not harm her, Hiei supposed that it might be worth it to actually try.

"Hiei—"

"Her body," he said, turning his eyes toward the ground. He stopped, knowing that after so many years of keeping it secret it would be hard to actually tell someone. Then, he began again, "Her body is within suspended animation in the realm between life and death."

The fox looked confused, as he said, "You cannot possibly mean where they judge souls in the Reikai."

He gave him a chipped stare, and wondered if he should perhaps choke him once more for his stupidity. Growling in the back of his throat, he stated, "No. And clearly you are not as intelligent as I thought you to be if you believe that is what I meant. I'm surprised Youko is not laughing at you already, for surely he would remember."

The fox's eyes narrowed in challenge, but Hiei ignored him.

'_Oh!_ _Clever little bastard you are_,' Youko replied. Clearly he did not tell Kurama the reason for his words, though, as the fox still looked as confused as ever.

Sighing, Hiei continued, saying, "Before the Reikai was created there was a world between life and death, a dimension of space that souls had to pass through in order to be judged on whether they were reincarnated or sent to hell. This world still exists, but few know of it since the ferry girls now escort all souls straight to the Reikai."

Understanding blossomed in the emerald eyes gazing at him. It appeared that the fox knew what he was speaking about, even if only from Youko's memories of the time. After a moment, he asked, "Why would you place her body there?"

Hiei snorted, saying, "Because it is protected there. No one living is able to pass through the main gate because of the two guardians stationed there, and only those with great skill are able to create portals that cross into that plane of existence. But those demons are dying out, and only a handful of the items they create to go there are still obtainable. Not to mention that she was placed deep within the bones of the Inu no Taisho."

Kurama's eyes widened at the very name of the ancient demon that had died so long ago in order to save his hanyou son. Hiei knew that Kurama knew that, and he was not surprised when he asked, "How in the world did you get Sesshoumaru to agree to such a thing? Surely he would have thought placing a miko there would be tarnishing the name of his great and powerful father?"

Hiei smirked devilishly, stating, "Obviously you know nothing of my mate, fox."

"Or perhaps there is more to you that I have yet to figure out," he challenged.

"Perhaps," Hiei replied. "Though, I would say it is obvious, since you seem to think that I only associate with the people you see me around."

The fox changed the subject suddenly, skipping around the challenge that he had set. Hiei knew he would never be able to figure out all of his secrets. Especially since it had been so long since he had stepped foot within the House of the Moon. The reasons were his own, but often times he swore he caught glimpses of the demons he once knew there passing by to visit the Goshinboku. None of them had blamed him for leaving his mate's side on that day, allowing her to be drawn away by powerful magic, but he was determined not to speak with any of them until he held his mate's hand in his own once more.

"If that is truly the state of her body, then I believe I have found the correct spell to break the curse upon her," the fox stated.

Hiei looked away, but he knew that his silent message had been sent.

_**We will see**_.

* * *

He slid from between the trees, casting his eyes over the forested area of the Makai. He knew that the area was highly guarded, and whether they knew him or not, they would attack should he prove to be a threat to them. However, he tightened his hand around the scroll that the fox had given him and stepped forward, watching as two shadowed figures finally slipped into the area with him.

"What business have you here, hybrid?" one asked. The ears atop his head flickered to and fro, searching for possibly enemies that may be hiding in the trees. He had brought no one with him, though, so he knew that the demon would not find anything.

Scowling, he replied, "I seek the one who leads you."

The second scowled back at him, gray eyes clouding over. He stated, "We have not seen you in many years. You are no longer considered a friend of this clan, so do not think that you will receive an audience simply because you demand one."

Typical of them really. He had suspected that his long absence would make them wary, unable to determine if they should call him friend or foe any longer. However, despite what these underlings thought, he knew that the demon that led them would give him a moment to speak. Especially considering what the subject was about.

The demon turned to his companion, saying, "So, hybrid, your opinions are narrowed down. You will either tell us what you wish to speak with our leader about, or you will leave. If you refuse to do either, we will be forced to eliminate you."

The first demon nodded, agreeing with him.

He forced down the wish to slice their heads from their shoulders. And instead, he said, "Tell him that it is about Kagome. He will speak with me, despite being a _friend_ or not." Really, he wished that the elder demon had not enforced his followers to believe in that stupid rule. True, not many in the Makai were to be trusted, but as an old acquaintance and mother's mate, he should be excluded.

The two perked up, eyes widening when they heard the name. He knew that it would have sent them into a frenzy to take him back to their lair, for only the small clan, him, and those within the House of the Moon truly knew anything about his mate. Anyone else would have never heard of the name—except for that peeping fox, who still needed his head severed—for they had done all they could to erase it completely from everything they could. Only a handful of trustworthy demons were left with the information, and they were ones that knew to keep their mouths shut.

"Kagome-sama!" the demon cried. "Why didn't you say so? Shippo-sama will be delighted to hear anything you have regarding Kagome-sama."

The other fox demon smiled brightly, stating, "If you will come with us, Hiei. We will take you to our leader, for we are positive that anything concerning Kagome-sama will be something that Shippo-sama will want to hear about. He has been very happy lately, but if news you bring is good, he is sure to be in higher spirits."

Hiei sighed at their delightful voices. Shippo had taken in the small clan of fox demons' long ago, soon after he set foot away from his cozy home inside of the House of the Moon to become stronger. He had taken them on to make them stronger, better, and allowed them to grow underneath his rule. But, most of all, he had told them story after story of his majestic and kind miko mother who saved him from a pair of demons that would have killed him without remorse.

They turned and he followed, racing through the familiar area, mindful of the traps that Shippo had most likely set. The fire fox was not dumb enough to let his home go without protection, and made sure to remind all that he was not over five hundred years old for nothing. The traps were easily avoided, though, if one was familiar with Shippo's brand of magic and trickery. Though, the demon preferred to find some way in order to confuse and surprise even those that knew him well.

The fox demons led him between the traps and straight into their den. More of the demons looked up at him, ears flickering atop their heads while they silently asked the reason he was there. The two that had led him raised their hands and stated simply that he was there to speak with Shippo about Kagome, bringing smiles to the faces of the demons sitting about. All of them adored the stories they heard of the miko, even when they had never had the chance to meet her, and many of them knew of him.

An older female smiled at him, dipping her head of orange hair. She said, "It is a pleasure to have you here once more, Hiei-san."

He dipped his head in return, but did not acknowledge her more than that. There was no reason to, especially when the female knew that his body and soul belonged only to his mate. The woman that she knew as the kind, loving, and brave miko that once saved the demon she followed. And he did the same with the other demons that spoke with him, recognizing a few as the young brats that Shippo had first introduced to his mate as his students.

Their scowling faces had not changed.

One of the fox demons that brought him to the den trotted off, disappearing deeper into the den, and it was not long before he picked up the faint voices speaking. He almost expected Shippo to come flying out in excitement, perhaps as the pink bubble that he used to have a habit of transforming into, but instead of matured fox strolled out in a much more calm manner. He walked right up to him, placed his hand onto his shoulder, and Hiei growled when he felt the spike in magic.

He escaped just barely.

Shippo scowled, stating, "Hey! You haven't come here in a really long time, and I think you deserve a little punishment for not telling me the status of _my_ mother's health! All I've _ever_ gotten is a letter from Sesshoumaru saying that her body is still well and that you'd disappeared without a trace! So, get _back_ here."

"I don't think so," Hiei replied.

The fox grumbled underneath his breath, cursing his speed, but Hiei did not have time for such antics. He knew that the other demons would make themselves scarce until Shippo called them back, so he spoke. "I am currently _employed_ underneath the Reikai, and one of my teammates found this for me."

He tossed the scroll and watched as Shippo caught it with ease. The fire fox was still scowling, but he unraveled the old scroll and glanced over the writing there. His expression did not change, while he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. Then, he asked, "Your friend must be quite knowledgeable about the world to have found this. I had heard of it, but I could not find the scroll."

"Will it _help_?" he asked.

Shippo's eyes brightened, while he grinned playfully. "I think you probably know the answer to that question, but if you tell me who gave you this scroll, I might be willing to tell you the real answer. After all, I heard this was stolen a long time ago from a witch named Mayuko by the thief Youko Kurama. How in the world did you get your hands onto it? Find his horde of treasure? No, Youko would have been too clever to let someone like you do that—"

"Shippo," Hiei growled in warning.

"Ha!" Shippo laughed. "Don't think that tone is going to work on me anymore. I realized long before Kagome was cursed that even if you are her mate, you are younger than I am. I only listened to you because I respected my mother, not because I actually thought you were threatening."

He glared at him.

"Well, you tell me where you got this scroll and I will tell you what I think of it," Shippo suggested. "It's that easy little guy."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched, as he wished that Shippo were not a fire fox. Though his flames were hotter than most demons, the fire fox was able to manipulate them long before they harmed him physically. And then try to blast him with a large amount of magic filled fire that could not be put out through normal means.

"Well?"

Hiei decided that it would simply be best to give up Kurama. After all, Shippo had worshipped Youko like he was a god, and he was sure that the fire fox would give the avatar a run for his money. And really, if he persuaded him enough, he would probably be willing to try and show Youko that he was much better than him now. Younger and more talented, which would probably yank Youko's chain enough to make him almost not wish to strangle him for looking upon his mate's flesh while she was naked. So, he told him.

Shippo's eyes lit up the moment he heard that the avatar he worked with had Youko Kurama's spirit melding with him. The fire fox happily told him that the spell should work, and if not it should not harm Kagome's soul, though some of the ingredients would probably need both him _and_ Youko to obtain them. Clearly Shippo meant to be apart of the act until Kagome was released, _and_ he wanted to work alongside Youko.

Hiei could only hope for a small moment of peace until it was over.

* * *

_Youko, now is not the time_, Kurama sighed once more. He glanced over at the young fire fox, noticing the superior grin that had blossomed onto his face. Clearly he was very proud that he had found, obtained, and gotten away with all the items he was assigned with before the great Youko Kurama. But, Kurama wished that it had been the other way, if only to get Youko to stop complaining inside his head.

'_Damn little brat,_' Youko hissed. '_He thinks he's so great, having found twenty-five of the ingredients within three days. I'd like to see him try and steal from a witch that is _still_ home._'

_Youko, I told you that trying to seduce that woman would probably end with you losing your bet_, Kurama added. _If you had listened to me, you probably would not have lost._

Youko huffed, saying, '_Yeah, well, it's not my problem. It's your money that I'm giving away_.'

That hit a little low, but Kurama returned his sight to the ancient tree that towered over his head at the moment. It was the only aura that threatened to overpower him, most likely because the family living in the shrine was fast asleep and Kagome's soul was pulsing in sadness. It was obvious that her soul would probably continue to do so for quite some time, while she struggled to return to her mate.

If only she knew.

If only there was a way to tell her soul that soon, very soon, she would be reunited with those she had left behind.

Youko began to grumble about the human side of him, complaining that it was nothing but trouble. Kurama understood that Youko did not like him trying to deter him from women, bets, and everything that made his life as a thief thrilling. However, he merely rolled his eyes when he realized that now he was complaining about the fact that he wanted to reassure someone.

Youko's grumbles became louder when the fire fox, Shippo, glanced in their direction again. The mocking grin was still on his face, even while he went about the task of placing the items he had brought in their appropriate places. After he was done, considering the fact Kurama had already finished placing the items he had obtained, they would only need to wait for Hiei to return with his mate's body. Then they could perform the ceremony, sever his mate's soul from the ancient tree, and leave the presence of the gloating, younger fox.

'_Good,_' Youko snarled. '_I don't know how much more I can take of that brat_. _Look at him! Acting as if he owns the world. I have stolen and seduced more than he will ever in his entire life! I am the master thief, how dare he think he is better than I am!'_

Kurama felt the need to rub at his temple.

'_And you!'_ Youko turned his anger onto him. '_Quit acting as if you don't care! Damn it, we share this body; therefore the reputation is as much yours as it is mine! You're ruining our perfect image by _not_ acting as if you at least care that little asshole got the better of us!_'

_I do not believe a thief has ever had a perfect image,_ Kurama replied.

Youko glowered from inside his mind, growling underneath his breath. '_You know full well what I mean, Red_,' he added.

Kurama ignored him, turning his head just slightly when he realized Hiei had materialized at the top of the shrine steps. He was holding the body of a woman, obviously his mate, with great care. And it was obvious why. She was deathly pale, showing that despite the fact her body had not been harmed throughout the years, the lack of her soul was beginning to affect it in some way. Yet, despite the lacking luster of life, she retained the beauty that he had seen the night he had followed Hiei to the shrine.

Youko's anger was forgotten for a moment, as he began to grumble once more on how it was not fair that someone like Hiei could obtain such a woman. Kurama noticed right away the glare that the hybrid sent him, clearly telling him to back off from the way his lip lifted slightly. He decided to ignore the warning, however, for he had no intentions of going after a woman that was already captured. Therefore, there was no reason for Hiei to find him as a threat.

Shippo perked up, his grin fading into a soft smile as he gazed upon the woman in Hiei's arms. Kurama was still not quite sure what his relationship with the woman was, but he guessed that there must be some type of deep affection between them for the hybrid to have gone to ask him for help. "Hey! What took you so long?" Shippo called.

Hiei's crimson gaze flickered behind him for a moment, as he stated, "The dog wished to know the reason why I wanted the jewel. He has demanded that we meet him later to receive punishment for not including him in the revival of his sibling."

"Damn," Shippo cursed. "The old man didn't follow you, did he?"

"No," Hiei replied. "He left after I retrieved Kagome's body. Though, there is a large possibility that he will show up when we least expect him."

"Weird, no threat?" Shippo asked.

From the look on Hiei's face, there had been one. The hybrid did not look happy with that fact, and Kurama felt quite left out. It was clear that the fire fox knew a lot more about Hiei than he did, and the demon they were speaking of must have been someone from his past. A demon that clearly knew Hiei's mate, though Kurama found it strange that a demon would call a miko his sibling, considering they were meant to destroy one another.

There was obviously more than he knew going on.

"Oh, harsh," Shippo grinned. "Luckily it wasn't me he threatened. That old dog wouldn't know what hit him! I came up with the perfect spell to finally kick his hide!"

"I doubt it," Hiei growled. "Now, will you stop playing around?"

Shippo frowned at the word the hybrid had chosen to call his actions. However, he motioned for him to place Kagome upon the thin platform that he had made out of gentle fire. The spell required a high level of magic, so the fire fox had chosen to push most of the magic needed into the bed that the miko's body would lay upon. He was quite bright to have come up with such a thing, and had obviously spent years honing his skills to be able to do such a thing.

Plus, the fact that Hiei wished for the fire fox to perform the spell spoke volumes about how well trained he was. Otherwise, he doubted that the hybrid would allow someone barely over five hundred years of age—as Shippo had rubbed in quite nicely—to even attempt relocating his mate's soul back into her body. In any other case the hybrid probably would have held them at sword point, ordering that they step away from his mate.

Shippo continued to mope while he watched Hiei place Kagome's body upon the platform. Once the hybrid had completed his task, the fire fox stepped forward, his attitude changing with each step he took. He knelt in position once the hybrid had stepped back, placed his hands onto the ground, and began to mutter in an ancient tongue that had been forgotten after the worlds were split. Kurama was actually surprised that he knew the language, but decided to say nothing while he watched the spell take place.

'_Damn little bastard,_' Youko hissed. '_Now he's going to go on and on about that, too!_'

_Hush, Youko_, Kurama scolded. His tone silenced the spirit fox for a few seconds, before he was sent into another bout of grumbles that put down basically everything Youko could think of. However, he seemed to have forgotten one little detail. Kurama decided to remind him, _Youko, you do realize that every time you insult me, you are insulting _yourself_, correct?_

The spirit fox shut up.

Returning his attention to the spell taking place, Kurama watched as the magic swept out from the fire fox's body in his signature form, green flames. Shippo's brow was creased in his concentration, while the green fire probed and caressed the skin of the miko before him. It was searching for a weak spot, while the rest of the magic he released activated a few of the items settled around him. An incense began to smoke near his knee, while a small orb lit up from the inside the moment the fire lightly tapped the surface. Each item had a purpose, and when his magic finally began to probe increasingly around her temple, a few more items were activated instinctively.

From how little the fire fox moved, it was clear that he had read and reread the process of the spell many times. And it was also clear that he cared very much for the woman, even if she was the hybrid's mate. Kurama still did not know why, but it was obvious from how thorough he was while performing the spell. Nothing was left out, nothing left untouched, and soon it became apparent that it was beginning to work.

The ancient tree pulsed again, beginning to glow the longer Shippo's magic probed along the miko's temple. The tree's aura was green, gripping tightly to the blue that began to leak forth in waves. Kurama was actually surprised with the massive soul that began to fill the area, and he was sure it would have frightened many if they had the ability to see such things. He had never seen a soul of such mass, and he wondered briefly how it fit inside of her body.

A dagger, lying innocently in a bowl of blue liquid, began to hum with magic. Shippo's fire grasped a hold of the handle and it lifted from the bowl, liquid dribbling down the blade to the ground. It hovered there for a while, tense and waiting, while the miko's soul struggled to gain distance from the tree it was bound to. Then, when it became clear that the soul had managed to escape the tree's grasp, the dagger swept through the air. It sliced through the two sources coming from the tree, severing them from one another.

The miko's soul instantly pulsed with life. It was clear that it was ready to leave the plane of existence, as the scroll warned. However, the fire fox did not miss a beat. His magic sprang forth to embrace the soul, coxing it back to where it belonged, and it took only a second for the soul to comply.

It was clear that they were familiar with each other.

The soul moved with the tendrils of magic, slowly drifting through the air until it hovered above the body. Already the fire fox was guiding the soul, thin flames pulling pieces back into the body. It was a tedious process, but needed, for once enough points had been connected with the body, it pulsed and plunged back inside at a rapid pace.

The hybrid took a step forward, watchful. Kurama's eyes, however, were zeroed in on the woman's face. Already it was beginning to darken with color, while the faint glow of magic faded away—Shippo collapsed forward onto his face, panting. A moment later, the miko's chest rose as she sucked in oxygen.

Kurama smiled a little when he noticed that Hiei had moved to her side. The hybrid was there when her eyes fluttered open, and when she softly asked if she was dreaming. He bluntly told her no, she was not dreaming, and she tried to rise. The weakness of her body being animated for so long prevented her from doing so, however, and the hybrid knelt down to lift her upper body into a sitting position.

Her hand lifted with determination, and she touched the hybrid's cheek. "Hiei."

Youko began to mutter once more in his head. '_Damn, lucky little bastard._'

"Kagome." Hiei's eyes spoke what refused to leave his lips, before he leaned into her. He locked lips with his mate, kissing her thoroughly. As it went on, Kurama began to wonder if the hybrid was merely happy to have her back, or was making up for lost time. However, his musing was cut short by the other fox when he lifted his head up.

"Hey!" Shippo's whine was pathetic with how hard he was panting. "I just spent a lot of energy to complete that spell! I'm the one that did all the work to revive you! When am I going to be acknowledged? Or am I too old to get a little lovin' now?"

The miko began to laugh against Hiei's lips, clearly ruining the moment. The hybrid pulled away from her, turning to glare at the fire fox. He obviously did not like the fact that Shippo had ruined his tongue action.

Continuing to pant a little, Shippo asked, "Are you laughing at me now? I'm _not_ that old!"

Kagome's eyes opened to look upon the fox. Her smile was brilliant, as she said, "Oh, Shippo, I'm just so happy to be back. Thank you for whatever you did."

The fire fox smiled, saying, "I'd do anything for you, mother."

'_Mother?_' Youko whispered in wonder.

In Kurama's mind, though, another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

* * *

_--Fin_

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_ Pwsh, to revive a miko you need a bunch of crap. A nosy fox, a hybrid that gets pissed off at the nosy fox, another fox that annoys the nosy fox, and a bunch of badly written (and last minute planned) magic. Ok, maybe not a _bunch_ of crap. But, I changed the ending a bunch of times until I was satisfied with this one. I hope you like it. Especially since I do not plan on making a fourth bit -– 'cause I really wanted to put Sesshoumaru and the family in there.

As I said, though, no more. No more for this one, at least. And now, I've got to go work on my Sess/Kag (hopefully finish it in the next few months) so that I can begin my other Hiei/Kagome story. Full length. Awesome (in my opinion). So, buhbye, and until I come up with something else to write. Lol.

_Kiba_


End file.
